


Hunt for the truth

by kittiekaty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Death, Jealousy, Killings, Lost of parents, M/M, Smut, almost a forgotten story, naruto and sasuke are accomplices and of course lovers, originally posted on fanfiction, revenge for killing his parents, too lazy to upload, violence not that much but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: Naruto was like 8 years old when he lost both of his parents under yet unknown circumstances. After their deaths Naruto was adopted by the Uchiha family. Some years later, Naruto and Sasuke became a couple. Naruto was seeking revenge for his parents death and promised himself that he would eliminate anyone who has something in common with his parents deaths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So I decided to publish this story which I wrote like in ages (one and half year ago) and published on fanfiction to upload here as well. I just hope you will like it. for grammatical mistakes I am sorry in advance. I have not uploaded it until now but I working on it. :) :)

The day began as usual at the Uzumaki residence. Minato was sitting in the dining room reading the newspaper, while Kushina his wife was in the kitchen preparing the breakfast. Although, they were the one of the richest families in the town, they didn't behave like that. They looked like a normal family. They had one boy. His name was Naruto and was six years old. He began to visit normal public schools. His parents didn't want to pamper and spoil him very much, because if he grew up he will not value anything and he will be in the presumption that he will get everything he wants just by moving with his finger. 

They wanted to raise a child who will be a useful man for the society and for himself as well and will value the other people´s opinion and won´t let them down.  
It looked like a perfect family, who lived in harmony. But unfortunately, Minato had a lot of enemies, who were envious of his success and how quick his business was spreading not just within the country but also abroad especially in the US. Some of his opponents couldn't swallow the bitter pill of failure and to try to somehow survive they tried to eliminate him and his company but their efforts were all in vain.

Two years later the events have taken a really huge turn. Naruto was celebrating his 8th birthday when the tragedy took place. He was in the school, when an assistant ran into the class where Naruto was. His facial expression was radiating nothing but good.  
He looked sadly at the blond kid. "Naruto…. I am so sorry but I have bad news for you….. Your parents….. I don't know how to say….." he was fighting with his emotions. He was shaking and his voice was filling with sadness. "Your parents are dead."

Naruto´s eyes widened. His good mood was gone in less than a microsecond. His eyes were filling up with tears and his emotions were taking over him. He firstly, just sat there without showing any emotions and saying single word. But then, he cried out loudly. The rest of his class came up to him and hugged him and wished their condolences.  
First of the classmates who came was Sakura. She sat down next to him and hugged him.  
"I am so sorry for your lost Naruto. I cannot imagine how terrible it could be for you to lose both of your parents at once. "

Naruto just looked at her. Everybody in the room was so devastated by hearing this sad news. The teacher stopped with the lesson and also came up to Naruto and wished his condolences and made his leave. It was the best option he could have done in that moment.  
The last person, who came up to Naruto´s desk and sat down next to him, was Sasuke. He also hugged Naruto and wished condolences to him. But he didn't let him go. Naruto confusingly looked at him.

"I know that this is your worst birthday in your life and it must be really like a slap from life to you but you cannot let you down. I will help you out and will stand by you. OK? And don't look at me like that. What do you think are friends for? They are helping each other out when the other is in need. "  
"Thank you so much Sasuke. But know I don't know what to do… I am all alone and I don't have any other relatives left. "

He began to cry out even louder than before. Sasuke began to comfort him a little. The other classmates pitied him. They were thankfully to God that they still have their parents.  
After some minutes the teacher came back and knelt down before Naruto´s desk.  
"Naruto, you are free to leave the school now. But you cannot go home alone, so …." He looked at the Uchiha boy. "Can you please go with him? "  
"Of course, Mr. I am thinking about bringing over Naruto to our house. Because it wouldn't be good if he stays alone in that big house."  
"That is a good idea. " Then he looked back at Naruto. " So Naruto please accept Sasuke´s offer and go with him, do you understand ? Take your time and get some rest. Come to school, when you feel like to do so. Do not push yourself, ok? The teacher gently smiled at him.  
Naruto bowed. Sasuke helped him with backing his things, then he packed his things in the bag as well and grabbing his hand, they made their leave.  
After twenty minutes they reached the Uchiha residence. When they stepped in the house Sasuke´s parents came out from the living room.  
They already heard the news from the TV and from other relatives.

Mikoto seeing the poor child ran towards him knelt down and took him into her embrace.  
"I am so sorry for your lost Naruto. I know that your parents were all you had and they meant everything for you. "  
She couldn't believe at first when she was told about Kushina´s and Minato´s death. It was too sudden and it happened under unknown circumstances. Nobody really knows how they passed away. There are some guessings that someone had to eliminate them because they were in the way. But this is just an assumption without any supporting evidence.

But the relationship between the Uzumaki´s and the Uchiha´s were really good. They haven't had any problem with each other. Their sons became friends really quickly and they often visited each other. But this news has changed the situation, drastically.  
Fugako joined his wife. And he also wished his condolence to Naruto. Then Sasuke asked.  
"What will happen to Naruto from now on? Can he stay with us?" And he looked at the still trembling blond boy next to him.  
Mikoto and Fugako looked at each other. They couldn´t let Naruto to be all alone in that house. Firstly because he had no other close living relatives left and secondly nobody would have taken care about an orphan kid like him, whose parents were killed.  
And so they bowed head and looked at both boys.  
"Naruto…" Mikoto spoke up first. "I have talked about your situation with my husband and we have agreed that from now on you will become a part of our family. "

"Does that mean that you are going to adopt me?" Naruto asked with a shaking voice.  
"Yes Naruto. After hearing the news and a long discussion we went to the town and initiated the whole process of the adoption. "  
Sasuke looked at his parents and then at Naruto.  
"So it means Naruto is now my brother?"  
"Kind of but you are not blood related just step brothers."  
Sasuke was relieved to hear that. Then he looked at Naruto.

"Welcome home Naruto. I hope that from now on we will get more and more along and that you will enjoy your stay at this house, which is now also new home. "  
"Thanks Sasuke I appreciate it a lot. You are truly like a brother for me. But I have a question…. What will happen with our house or what about the funeral?"  
Now Fugako was the one who spoke up. "You don't have to worry about anything Naruto. The house will be untouched and except you nobody will enter it, I also gave out an order o protect the house till you will return there if you ever want to return. And about the funeral, we have settled everything. So put your mind at ease even I know that period of time is the hardest for you but never forget that we will be here for you. If you will need something just ask me or Mikoto."  
"Thank you a lot. "

"Now not to waste any more time, Sasuke I can ask you to show Naruto his bedroom, which we have prepared for him? It will be room which is opposite to yours so."  
"I will do it, mum. " And so Sasuke grabbed Naruto´s hand and went upstairs and showed Naruto his new room.  
When they entered Naruto was pleasingly surprised. The room was quite big, with a huge bed in the middle, the walls were painted in white, and also there were two wardrobes and two bedside tables on each side of the bed. And also the bedroom had its own bathroom.  
"Do you like it?"

"Yes. Honestly, it is similar to mine room at home."  
"I am glad to hear that. Don't worry about your clothes and other stuff; my parents will take care of it. But for now, take a rest okay? I will be in my room which is on the straightly on the opposite site so, if you got some problems just come and see me."  
"Thank you a lot. A little sleep won´t hurt me. Even if I doubt that I will be able to sleep, but I will give it a try."  
Sasuke then made his leave and left Naruto in his room. Naruto firstly, went and thoroughly checked the room and the bathroom. He took a bath and then, he went to bed to get some sleep.

Two days later….  
The day of the funeral has come. Mikoto and Fugako wasn't really convinced and pleased that Naruto want to be there, because they know how deeply he was depending and connected to his parents. But after a half an hour of begging Naruto convinced them that he will be alright and he really wants to say a last goodbye to them.  
The funeral went smoothly. There were a huge crowd of people who wanted to wish their condolence to Naruto. Most of the people were in good terms with his parents. Naruto was sitting in the front together with Sasuke who decided to protect him and taking care of him. Even though they weren't blood related brothers but their behavior and bond they already share was unbreakable.  
It was a commonplace for Naruto crying his heart out. Sasuke borrow him his shoulder on which he could cry as much as he wanted. It was a really heartbreaking moment seeing and eight years old child saying a farewell to his parents.  
…  
Ten years later.  
Ten years have passed since Naruto has lost both of his parents. The cause and the way how they died is still unknown. But Naruto promised himself that he won´t let this case fell into oblivion. He will take his revenge on his parent´s death that was for sure. This was the only thing which kept him above the limit of depression and gave him motivation to move forward and to never give up.

However, lot of other things happened too. One day, when Sasuke and Naruto were alone at home, Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and with gathering his all courage he confessed to Naruto, even thought he knew that it is just a one-side love and that Naruto wouldn't fall in love with his step brother. And so after splitting the whole confession out in the moment of heat, he was sure that Naruto won´t want to him to show his face in front of him again and that he won´t even speak to him again. And so he was just standing there and waiting when Naruto will send him to rot in hell and reject him completely.   
He was nervously standing there and waiting for some kind of reaction. Naruto firstly didn't know what to say but seeing Sasuke shaking and nervously stepping in one place made him smile. He wasn't sure about his feelings towards the raven haired guy, but that feeling was stronger and different from a love towards a brother.

Sasuke couldn't wait longer. It was irritating and frustrating that Naruto didn't gave a single response on that. But before he couldn't speak up, Naruto stood up from his bed and went up to Sasuke.  
He deeply glanced into those night-black eyes of the raven guy. He could clearly see that he wasn't lying when he said that he loves him. Sasuke ´s body began to tremble and sweating when he felt Naruto touching him.  
The atmosphere between them got tensed up. Both of them were standing there looking into each other´s eyes but they didn't say a single word. Naruto caressed slowly Sasuke on his face from his forehead down on his nose, cheek and chin. Sasuke closed his eyes. It was unbearable good when Naruto was touching him.

But then suddenly, Naruto wrapped one hand around Sasuke´s waist and pulled him closer. With the other hand he grabbed his chin and without any warnings he pasted his lips on Sasuke´s. The kiss was firstly gently but when Sasuke opened his mouth a little Naruto´s tongue immediately slid in and thoroughly checked up that hot cavity.  
Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto´s waist and joined the kiss. It was like a dream come true for him.  
After they lips parted Sasuke looked into Naruto ´s eyes.

"So, that means that you…. Hm…. " He heavily blushed. He couldn't express his feelings with words in that moment.  
Naruto smiled. "Yes. That means that from now on, we are a couple. But you know for now we better keep it for ourselves before we tell it to the others. Ok?  
"Yes. But Itachi already knows that I have a crush on you and…."  
"Ok, Itachi doesn't count. He will shut up his mouth so luckily we are safe for a while.  
"I agree. " And so they got together.

Some days later…  
Naruto was on his way upstairs when he heard Fugako´s voice coming out from his office. He got curious and got closer. But he wished he shouldn't do that. Fugako was talking with a man in the phone but the tone and the vocabulary he was using was far away from a just a polite call from a friend. He leaned closer to the door and listened to the conversation playing inside of the ofiice.  
"You jerk, how dare you to call me and say that you will not help out our company with your sponsoring. What the fuck happened to you?"  
"You know, the times are changing and so I thought that it would be the highest time to wash my hand and back off from this sponsoring I have found out that since you adopted the poor orphan kid of that asshole Minato it casted a bad shadow on my company and so I have decided to dismiss our agreement as soon as possible."

Fugako´s voice jumped a two octave higher.  
"You son of bitch, have you fallen on your head or something? And how dare to defame Minato´s name in front of me. You know really well that me and Minato were the best friends and helped each other out when one of us was in need. Why now? If you were really worried about your precious name and famous you should have done this sooner and not now!"  
"Backwards than, people weren't gossiping and talking about your filthy adopted son so much as they do know. Do you even know that is a faggot? And in reality I am even surprised that they haven´t killed that kid too."

"What you are saying? You pile of shit. Finally, you opened my oblivious eyes and I must say I hate what I am seeing and hearing. You are just and insatiable, full of yourself and niggardly and scrooge for whom just fame and money all that matters. Do you what I am happy that we won´t have business together anymore. And what is more. I am not envious on you or your work and I hope that you will be successful after we dismiss the contract. On the other hand, I wish you one thing. My wish is that you will drown with that scrooge and niggardly personality of yours."  
"Oh… how nice from you…."  
"It wasn't a compliment but never mind. But I warn you, don't you dare to insult or making fun Naruto and of Minato´s name. You will pay a really high price. "  
"Oh… should I be afraid by those words coming from a loser like you?"

"What did you say? I am loser? Then you are a brainless shit-stain. Whose existence is unnecessary and will not be missed if something bad happen to you. "  
"We will see, maybe you will end up like that bastard Minato and his annoying red headed wife. Honestly, I am glad that they are not polluting the air here anymore and are sniffing the daises in the other world. "  
Fugako´s patience break of point of tolerance.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?! YOU are a heartless, scrooge monster. How can you say that you are glad that both of them are death? Why I have a feeling that you are involved in their death?"  
"Maybe I am maybe not … who knows… but I will not tell your sure but I warn you watch your mouth and watch out for that faggot of yours because something unexpected will happen if you don't. " and with that he hung up.  
Fugako hit the surface of the table angrily. He was furious.  
"That pig, he will pay for this. I have a feeling that he had a role in that murder. You will pay for this Trevor. I will protect Naruto and Sasuke with all I have I swear. "

Naruto´s eyes widened. He couldn't believe his own ears. That person with whom was Fugako talking had some role in the murder of his parents? He was shocked and distracted. It cannot be true. But when he heard some footsteps coming to the door, he stood up and run towards his room. But before he entered he closed the door turned around and knocked on Sasuke´s door.  
"Come in."

"Naruto, something happened? You look like you have seen a ghost or something. "  
"I need to tell you something. I don't know if you will believe me or not but what I will say I just overheard in a conversation."  
"Split it out. You are freaking me about. What did you hear and where?"  
"I was on the way to my room, when I heard our father talking with someone on the phone. It wouldn't be anything special, if the tone and the way he was talking wasn't unusual. And I got curious a little. I know it is an unacceptable behavior to overhear a conversation. But what I heard, it killed me off. Firstly it was about stopping sponsoring and then the conversation had taken a very bad turn. I clearly heard when Fugako asked you had a role in the murder, hadn't you… and then that man say something but wasn't able to hear it and then I hear a strong bum. He hit the table I think, when he lost his nerves."  
"…..that is interesting…. What will you do? …. What shall we do?"

"I don't know for sure. But that guy on the phone was really getting on my nerves too. He was insulting not just my parents but also you, me and my new family. This is unacceptable behavior. It wish drastically measures. "  
"What concrete? Don't tell me you what to kill him…"  
"That is not a bad idea. But before the actual murder would happen, we need to investigate his past, present and his motives."  
"Oh… I don't know if killing people it is a good idea, Naruto."  
"I know that isn't but we have no other choice. If I ever want to know who killed my parents, we must start from the bottom. "  
"That is true. But how want you to do that? "

"I am thinking about it. But I will need help that is for sure. And so I am asking you, will you be not just my lover but also my accomplice in this?"  
"Naruto… are you nuts? But ….if I think thoroughly, we could have some benefits from it. And we can get closer to the real murderer. But then, we should integrate Itachi, also because he has some connection in the police, so we can stay out from the trouble. "  
"That is more I like it. But firstly we need to get some info about that Trevor guy, whit whom was Fugako talking on the phone. "  
"Don't worry about, Itachi and I we are good in playing detectives."  
Naruto grinned. "What a surprise. You are full of surprises. And I like it. But for now, let´s have some fun…" and he licked his lips.  
"That sounds good." And so Sasuke came closer to Naruto and passionately kissed him.  
And so the hunt for revealing the truth began  
…


	2. Paying for the insults

Two days have passed since Naruto has told Sasuke about his plan. Sasuke firstly wasn´t happy about it but then in the end he gave in. The main goal of this was to slowly work out to the person, who killed Naruto´s parents. And also with eliminating some unpleasant people they could also make Fugako´s and the company ´s life much easier.   
Naruto was crossing the threshold of the entrance door, when he heard Sasuke´s and Itachi´s voice and footsteps. Naruto took of his shoes, put his coat on the hanger and went further in. He went in the direction of the voices. The Uchiha brothers were sitting in the living room and talking.   
“Hi everyone I am home.” Naruto greeted. 

“Welcome home, Naruto.” Sasuke stood up, approached Naruto and gave him a welcome home kiss. Itachi wasn’t surprised at the scene. Because he knew about their relationship and even was relieved when they got together.   
“Ok, lovebirds. Could you please spare this lovey-dovey moment for when nobody is around?”   
They immediately parted.” We are sorry.”   
“Never mind it. I have nothing against it but there is some important information I want to go through with you two. It is about that “person” you wanted to know about. “  
“But for this, shouldn’t we go upstairs in our room, where nobody can hear us? It wouldn’t be good, if Mikoto accidentally overhear us.”   
“That is true.” 

And so Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi headed towards Naruto´s room. They sat down on Naruto´s bed.   
“So, what we can know about that jerk?” Naruto was waiting in anticipation to know more about that Trevor guy, with whom Fugako was talking on the phone.   
“That guy´s name is Trevor. His surname is not really important. So he is 35 years old guy, who has divorced recently. He has two children but he isn´t concerned about them not a slightest. The only thing which matters for him is money and reputation. He is the president of a quite well-known company, which distributes sports equipments. He was also one of our main sponsors, but as I was informed he backed off from the contract and ended his sponsorship. He is known as a really scrooge and rude person, who is hunger for more money and reputation and is determined to reach a higher level even if he has to destroy other´s people lives for it.”   
Naruto wasn’t surprised. This money eater pig, doesn’t know where his place is and all he cares about is money. But he forgets one thing. He can´t take the money with him in the grave.   
Itachi looked at Naruto and Sasuke. “What is your plan? If you need something just say it and I will get it for you.”   
“We haven’t decided yet. But we want to get over it ASAP. I am still thinking how to do it so that no one will stick his nose into it and get suspicious. And also what do you think, how we should get rid of him?” 

“Let me think about it a little. “ Itachi paused in thoughts for some moments. Then he spoke up.   
“I know a deserted factory building in the industrial area, where a single foot haven’t stepped in like in 5 years at least and it is a really quite area, so there won´t be problem with the noise.”  
Naruto grinned.   
“That sounds good. How about sending that asshole an anonymous letter and luring him out there?”   
“And what will be the content of the letter?” Sasuke asked him.   
“Hm…. How about this…. I know that you are spreading some untrue libels about a certain company which aren´t true and your goal is to destroy it´s good name and reputation. But I know who you are and especially your family. If you care even a little about your children´s safety than you better show your arrogant face up at this place at this kind of hour … If you won´t be there you can say good bye to your children and mostly to your money and reputation. Be on time, because my patience is limited. “  
“Wow…. From where did you learn this?” Itachi was amazed by Naruto´s draft and he liked it.   
Naruto waved with his hands. “I have read too much detective books.”   
“Aha. Good to know.”

“But there is still a question left, how we are going to kill him?”  
“That is a good question. Firstly we need to bring him to talk. But he will put some resistance and will making scenes. To avoid it, we will give him two options. First will be, if he will talk we will spare his life and the second option will be if he refuse to talk then we will have to use some drastic measures and kill him. But the punch line is that even if he dares to talk, he will end up headless. “   
Itachi gave a nod bad face. “And how do you want to kill him?”   
“I will be the one, who will trying to bring him to open that filthy mouth of his and Sasuke will be hiding in the dark corner. Of course, he will be from toe to head covered in black clothes. And when I give the signal, he will came out and with a perfectly timed cut, he execute him.   
Sasuke looked at him. “Me? Why me? You are the one who wanted to kill him not me.”   
“Mine apologize, for not telling you about it. But this jerk was insulting the Uchiha Company and Fugako himself and also was badmouthing about my parents. Both of us have a reason to kill him. And this will be the first one, so I give you the honor of killing him. The others I will eliminate them myself. You don’t have to worry about.” 

“Oh how nice from you. But I must agree with you, that I also want to kill him, because how he tricked our father and made fun of him and try to traduce our company´s name.”  
“Ho-ho-ho …. This is conversation is getting better and better.”   
Itachi said it a little sarcastically but Sasuke and Naruto didn’t recognize it. Then Naruto looked at Itachi.   
“But not forgetting that I have to change my voice, so he won´t be able to recognize it. Have you guys any idea how to do it?”   
“The only way is that, you have to speak with as rough voice as you can produce. With it, that bastard will have no chance to recognize you and as it is in most horror films, it will freak the shit out from him. Trust me.”   
“Thanks for your advice, Itachi. Now, there is just one thing left. To make sure that the police will just investigate it just on the surface and won´t going into a deeper analyzing and investigation.”   
“Leave this to me, Naruto. I have some reliable connections there, so you can put your mind on ease.”   
“Thanks, bro. I am really thankfully for that. And also we will need some black clothes and a sword. Can you muster them up ASAP? And also some pair of gloves for preventing from leaving any fingertips. 

“You will have all these things by tomorrow at earliest.”   
“That would be great. I want to get over with it already. “   
“So, that means that the game begins right now.”   
“You nailed it.”   
“Ok, I am going now to arrange the necessary thing, which has to be done. By the way take your sweet time you love birds.”   
After that Itachi went into his room to grab his mobile phone to arrange the things he had to. Sasuke stayed in Naruto´s room.   
He loudly panted. Then he looked at Naruto. He was still kind of unsure about this whole elimination thing. “Are you sure that I should be the one to kill him?”  
“Yes, I am 100% sure about it. And honestly, I had a chance to see that you are really good with sword handling. I have my faith in you. You will do well. “  
To lighten up the atmosphere he approached the raven haired guy and kissed him.   
“I have a proposal. If you do your best and kill that bastard with just one cut, I will give you a reward. “  
“What kind of reward?” He got curious. He wanted one thing and Naruto knew it.   
“You can have your way with me. If you know what I am talking about.”

“Are you serious?” He couldn’t believe his ears. Naruto will let him have his way with him? His eyes began to sparkle.   
“Yes I am. I wouldn’t joke about something like this. What can be a better motivation than the fact that you can take my virginity?”  
Just the mere thought of naked Naruto lying under him, moaning and panting his name, made him bit his lower lip. Then he put one hand on Naruto shoulder.  
“Leave that bastard to me. It will be my pleasure to be the one, who will end that bastard´s nuisance existence. And then, I will come to get my promised reward.”   
Naruto smiled. “That is what I wanted to hear. Don’t worry; we will have a lot of fun, after the whole thing will be over.”  
The next day….  
Naruto was sitting in his room preparing the letter, when Itachi knocked on the door.   
“Come in.”   
Itachi opened the door and stepped in.   
“Who is the best step brother in the world? Of course it is me. Here you go. I have brought you all the things you will be needed. And also I have arranged the things with my reliable source at the police.”   
And he approached Naruto´s desk. 

“Put them on the bed, please. Now I am little busy with this stupid letter.”   
“I see. I am going and let you finish it. If you need something else, you know where you can find me.”   
“Thanks a lot Itachi, I owe you one.”  
“As always, but seriously, I am going. I have some unfinished business to settle. Have you fun with that letter, blonde.”   
And with that Itachi left. After 20 long and never ending minutes, he finished the letter. This letter not just sound drastically but also it looks like it. Luckily they had enough magazines at home, from which he could have cut out the necessary letters and then he pasted them on the paper. He lifted it up and smiled.   
“You will be death, you scrooge bastard. You have no idea in what you have got yourself into when you turned your back on Fugako and badmouthed about my parents.” And he began to smile. But this smile was a smile of a psycho.   
He already imaged the scene before him, how desperately will that jerk begging for sparing his life.   
Then he put the letter in the envelope and wrote the address of the addressee on it.

It was already half past 11 and so Naruto decided to have a lunch. Sasuke wasn’t at home, because he had his usually football training with his peers.   
Naruto after consuming the lunch cleaned the table and then the dish. Then he grabbed the letter and his mobile phone. He decided to go for a little walk since the nearest post office was 15 min away from their house by walk.  
He sent the letter with the first class. He wanted the letter to arrive into that bastard´s company ASAP. All the way home, he was thinking about tomorrow´s big day D. However, he also had to count with the possibility that that guy will not coming. But as it was stated in the letter he should better come or he will lose everything.   
Three hours later at the company….  
Trevor was sitting in the office when the secretary girl knocked on the door saying that there is a letter for him.   
“Come in.” he said uninterestedly.   
“Here Sir, this has just arrive and I was told to bring it to you.”   
“Thank you Susan, you can go back to work.” 

“Yes Sir.” And she handled over the letter and then she made her leave. Trevor´s intention captured one thing. There was no address of the sender.   
When he unfurled the letter, cold-sweat has gone through his body. On the paper was a message folded from letters cut out from the newspaper.   
“I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND ALSO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT. DO YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE MONEY YOU CAN DO ANYTHING WHAT YOU WANT? THEN I MUST DISAPPOINT YOU MY DEAR. INSULTING AND SPREADING UNTRUE STATEMENTS ABOUT DEATH PEOPLE AND THEIR RELATIVES ARE INTORELABLE AND UNACCEPTABLE.   
NOT TO WASTE ANY TIME OR WORDS I WANT YOU TO COME TO THE INDUSTRIAL AREA WHICH LAYS OUTSIDE OF THE TOWN CONCRETE TO THIS BUILDING XXX AT 8PM. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE LATE OR NOT TO COME!!!! IF YOU DARE TO IGNORE THIS MESSAGE I GUARANTEE THAT I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE INTO A LIVING HELL, LOSING YOUR REPUTATION, MONEY, FAMILY AND SO ON. I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE UNFAIR METHODS. SO TOMORROW AT THAT TIME AT THAT PLACE, BE THERE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT TILL YOUR LAST BREATH!!!!!!!!

Trevor ´s eyes widened. “What the fuck is this shit? Who on earth can this person be? And why he has sent this message? What he wants from me?...” He was derailed and couldn’t come up with a common solution or answer on this.   
“How he knows about me? And what did he mean by ruining my life if I didn’t show up there?? This must be a bad joke or something. Blackmailing is a crime and so I need to inform about this the police…. On the other hand, this letter doesn’t look as if a kid has made it out of fun….Oh shit I am confused… this threat sounded seriously and I have a bad feeling that he knows something which he shouldn’t about my past and that I was involved in a murder of influential and rich persons.”   
For more than an hour he was walking up and down in his office thinking about this message. “What if he knows something about me that he shouldn’t and this is the way how he tries to blackmail me in a hope that I will pay big cash to shut him up? But he better doesn’t think that I will be tricked by him. He better not think that he can manipulate me as he wants to get some cash. On the other hand, he mentioned also he will ruin my family…. I don’t know what he meant by that. I have no family, even though I have two small brats, who I cannot stand out, but they are my children and I have to protect them. …. For fuck sake, I don’t know what to do? What if this is a trap and I will end up being killed…. BUT ….there is still a but if I don’t go there, he will ruin me and I cannot afford myself to lose my comfort lifestyle I got use to and also my good reputation. …. I will go there and I will let myself surprise what will come out from this whole thing.”

Meanwhile….  
Naruto and Sasuke, who came home one hour after he was at the post office, were sitting on Naruto´s bed and fine-tuning the plan for tomorrow.   
“So…. I will be sitting on the chair which is situated so, that he won´t have a chance to recognize me. At that kind of hour it will be dark already so there will not be any problem. You will stand in the corner, which is on the opposite side. When the times come, I will give you the sign and the rest will be up to you.”   
“Ok… let´s summarize. When he arrives, you will come out but he won’t be able to see anything beside a dark silhouette. After we received the important information we need to hear, I will step out from the shadow, approach him from behind and cut of his head.”  
“That all we have to do and of course, we must eliminate all the evidence and be very careful.”   
“Point taken.”  
The next day….   
It was 10 min before the victim´s arrive. Naruto and Sasuke was getting ready for the “show” and positioned themselves according to the plan.   
It was 8 pm. Showtime. The door opened and Trevor stepped in. He couldn’t see anything it was so dark. He looked around but couldn’t recognize anything or anybody. He dryly gulped. This place was deserted and nobody was visiting this for ages. It was so silent that he clearly could hear his fasting heart beat.   
His palms began to sweat. The nervousness and fear and bad apprehensions were overtaking his rational and common senses. He felt like he was in a horror film, where the victim is going to be killed soon. He made other few steps. But then he heard something. He frightened looked in the direction from which the noise came from. 

He saw a man approaching a chair and sitting down on it, crossing one leg above the other and also crossing his hands.   
“Look look…. What we have got here.” Naruto spoke up but his voice sounded like in the horror films. Trevor got more nervous and horrified.   
“What the fuck is this? Why I had to come here? What is the purpose if this shit?”   
“Tsk, tsk… you somehow have too much questions, don’t, you?”   
Trevor gulped once again. He had the hunch that today is probably his last day of his life and soon he will be death. He got more derailed and nervous as the answers on his questions weren´t coming and the deathly hush become more and more unbearable.   
“Answer me! What the hell do you want from me? I didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Naruto began to laugh up with his deepened and lowered voice. Trevor was on the edge of losing his sanity. He was freaked out to death. There was nobody around just him and that mysterious guy with that unpleasant voice. 

“Aren't we a little arrogant, are we? But let´s answer your question. You are here because you know something about I am interested in. “  
“What?…. I have no idea what you are talking about.”   
“You know really well, what I am interested in. But not to waste any more time…. I will say this. To be honest I want to one thing. What kind of role did you have in the murder of the Uzumaki´s?”   
Trevor paled. What the hell was going on? From where did he get this shit? Even if knew something about it, he definitely won´t say a dam thing.   
“What? What murder? It is true that I have heard about it and I am sorry for it but I have nothing to do with that.”  
Naruto´s eyebrows twitched. So he says that he has nothing to do with that murder. But he hasn’t off his head to believe what this bastard is talking. He is hiding something.   
Naruto loudly exhaled. “So you say that you weren´t involved in the murder. That is interesting because what I have heard doesn’t support your statement. What can you say on your defense?”   
Trevor was pale as a corpse. His chances to get out from this situation alive were slim. And with this answer it got even slimmer. He was in a huge problem, from which wasn’t any way to escape.

Trevor didn’t say anything. It pissed Naruto off. Sasuke was quietly hiding in the corner. Naruto took a deep breath and spoke up. It was time to change tactics.   
“So you will not say anything? Do you know what? I must admit you have got some guts but it won´t save your miserable life from what will happen really soon if you don’t open your filthy mouth and don’t start to spit out what you know. “  
Trevor´s eyes widened. He totally froze. His apprehensions are slowly fulfilling. If he really wanted to come out from this situation alive he had to open his mouth.   
“Ok… ok… I will tell you.”   
“That is more I like it. So, I am full ears.”   
Trevor had to gather all his courage and put his pride aside if he really wanted to stay alive.   
“I had no direct connection with the murder. I just gave a bigger amount of cash to a guy, who firstly told that he needed to pay his loans. After I gave him, he told me the truth that he used the money to pay the ones, who killed Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. But I swear that I am innocent in this. Even I was envious on Minato´s success and reputation but even so I wouldn’t have hired killers to get rid of him.”  
“Hmm….. That is interesting…. Really are you telling me the truth?”  
“Of course I am. I am really innocent. I gave the money to John but not for killing but for paying hid debts.”  
“So that guy´s name is John?”

“Yes. He is John D. He is the director of a company, which deals with computers. And I must say he is pretty good at it.”  
“Wait a minute….. How can he be a successfully director and in the same time, asking others for money? If he really is a good director, he has more than enough money to hire hetmans to kill….”  
“It is not like it….”  
“It is not? …. You lying son of bitch. You almost tricked me in a hope that you will somehow get away, don’t you? And I naïve was considering that I will spare your life. But with this you have cast sealed your death.”  
“What??? NO… please wait…. I can explain it….” He tried somehow to get out from the unfavorable situation in which he got himself into but it was too late.   
“No… No…. it is too late for you my dear. Not just you were trying to ruin the reputation of my family company by spreading untrue rumors but also you almost tricked me…. And that is unforgettable and you can blame yourself than in less than 2 min you will be death. If you would have said the truth from the beginning I would have spared your miserable life. But with this, you have shown your true colors of a lying bitch.”   
Naruto looked at the back of the building where Sasuke was waiting for the signal. Naruto stretched his hand out and pointed down his thumb. Sasuke sharpened. 

Trevor knew that this was the end and even he would have tried to run away but his body was too shocked and was unable to move and so Sasuke within 30 seconds managed to approach him from behind. With one move he pulled out the sword from the scabbard and with one exact and deep cut he executed him.   
The cut was so strong and deep that the head easily separated from the body and landed two or three meters from the body, which deathly felt on the ground. Some blood drops landed on Sasuke´s clothing and the sword.   
Naruto seeing that Sasuke successfully executed that bastard came down next to him.   
“Nice job mister Uchiha. It looked like that the killing instinct was born with you.”  
“I just did what was expected from me. Now, what are we going to do?”  
“Firstly, we need to clean the sword from the blood. Then we change our clothes and put them together with the shoes and gloves and the dish-cloth into a trash bag and then somewhere outside we will kindle it. So we can get rid of it. I know that the smog can easily catch someone´s attention and so while it will be burning we get our asses out of here.” 

And then they did as Naruto said. Sasuke cleaned the sword and put it back in the scabbard. They changed into casual clothes. Then they put the things into a black trash bag and went outside. They looked around but luckily nobody could have been found here. They walked to an open aired place which was a 20 min away by walk from the crime scene and kindled the bag.   
Sasuke and Naruto were standing side by side and watching the burning bag.  
“The rest is now on Itachi´s connection at the police.”   
“He said that there will be no problem with that, so put your mind on ease. By the way didn’t you forget something? And Sasuke took Naruto into his embrace.”  
Naruto grinned. “Have I forgotten something?” he asked playfully. He knew what was Sasuke referring to but he liked to tease him a little.  
“Hmm…. Do I really have to remind you?”  
Naruto pretended that he doesn´t have any idea, what is Sasuke talking about. Sasuke exhaled in disbelief.  
“Oh… you little... Never mind…. I am just saying that you promised me that after I kill that jerk with one cut I can have my way with you.”  
Naruto paused in thought. “Did I really say that?”  
Sasuke´s eyebrows twitched. Naruto looked at him and couldn’t help just smile. His pissed facial expression was kind of cute. But then he decided to give Sasuke in. 

“Ok… don’t be so mad at me. You did your job on A+ and it deserves a reward. I was thinking about going abroad for a week or two. What do you think?”   
“It sounds good. Where do you want to go?”   
“Hmm… What about the Canary Islands?”   
“And what will we do there?” He got excited and curious.   
“We will see, it will depend on how the situation will escalate. But I also want some private time with you alone, without Itachi walking on us during sex. It wouldn’t be good if it happens. You know how Itachi is unpredictable and how badly his timing sometime is.”   
“I cannot agree with you anymore. It would be embarrassing if that happens. Ha-ha… and when are we going because I cannot wait till I will able to hold you in my arms. You better prepare yourself.”   
“What about the day after tomorrow? I cannot wait either.”   
And then they kissed. After that they silently disappeared from the area.  
…..  
To be continued. :D


	3. Sleeping beauty

One day has passed since the murder happened. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the living room watching TV. Naruto took the remote control and switched the canal to other one where they were broadcasting the news. Their attention was captured by the big headline on the bottom of the screen.   
“A man was found headless in the desert Industrial area.”

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. “I thought that the media wouldn’t know about it that soon, what if there was somebody and saw us?” Naruto began to worry.   
“Nah… I don’t think so. Don’t worry about it. I think someone from the police must have contacted the media.”   
“Do you think so?”   
“Yes so please don’t worry about it ok? Everything will be okay. You were the one who wanted to that, you remember? So I don’t understand your pessimism. Don’t forget Itachi is with us and so there will not be any problem.”

“That is true. By the way, where is he? I haven’t seen him all day long.”   
“I met him this morning and he said that he is going to visit his friends, who will do some investigation about our next victim. “  
“Oh… I must thank him the next time, when I meet him. Without him we would be in a big problem.”   
“So true, he is our savior and purveyor. Does he know that we are leaving tomorrow?”

“Yes, he knows and that is why today he is not at home. He arrange everything what we needs and that is something. I think we will have to somehow to placate him for his services.”   
“That is true. Oh shit…. I don’t want to see the bill, which he will handle to us to pay.” Naruto laughed up.   
“Me either.” Sasuke also laughed up.   
“But stop talking about him now. He must have a case of hiccups by now.”   
“There is a chance of it.”   
“By the way Naruto, shouldn’t we already start with the packing, because our flight takes off at 6.am, if you haven´t forgotten.”  
“You are right…. Let´s go then.” 

And so they went upstairs and began to pack their belongings into the luggage.   
It was about half past 5 when Itachi arrived home. He went upstairs, where he heard some noises coming from both Naruto´s and Sasuke´s room. He firstly knocked on Sasuke´s door.   
“Come in.”   
“Hello my little brother. I know that you are kind of busy now, but I have the information and some gadgets you will need during your trip. So leave the things like as are and come to Naruto´s room.” And then he turned around and went to Naruto´s room.   
Sasuke left the packing unfinished and went after Itachi. 

Itachi opened the door and stepped in. Sasuke followed him and closed the door behind them.   
“Hey Naruto I have the info you wanted and some fancy gadgets, which you will use during the trip.”   
“Thanks Itachi. Please take a seat and split out what you have found out.”   
Itachi and Sasuke came up to the bed and sat down on it. Naruto left the packing as it was and sat down next to Sasuke and focused on what Itachi was going to say.   
Itachi put some things down on the bed. They were a little unfamiliar and Naruto and Sasuke both looked a little confused.   
“Don’t make that faces. I will explain everything in details. But first let´s focus on this. “And he pulled out from his jacket pocket a piece of paper. On that paper was some basic information and a photo fixed with a paperclip. 

“So…. Your next victim is a 42- years old male. His name is John D. He works as a director in a company which deals with computers. He comes from a really wealthy family and so it isn’t surprising that even though he is officially married, he is weak when it comes to women. His wife is aware of it but of course he is load so there is no reason for her to divorce him.”   
“….”  
“Anything else we should know?”   
“Yes. He is staying on the Canary Islands. What a coincidence, huh? But it is not. He is settling some business with some important client. And here comes these gadgets in. The two small black things are microphones, which you can hide under your clothes. Then the bigger black thing is a Dictaphone to record the whole conversation. It is the right size so you can hide it in your pocket and record their conversation without a problem.”   
“Aha…. Good to know.” 

“That would be everything. If you will need some help just call me ok?”  
“Yes. Thank you for all your efforts and hard work.”   
“Don’t mention it bro. What I wouldn't do for you…”   
“When are you leaving?”   
“In the morning…”  
“Be safe and call when you have arrived, ok?”   
“Of course, don’t worry about it.”   
“Then I better leave you alone. As I can see, you have still some things to pack so, see you later.”   
And so Itachi made his leave. Sasuke also went back into his room to finish the packing. 

….  
The next morning….  
Sasuke and Naruto put their luggage into the car trunk and get in. Itachi took them to the airport, where they parted and headind towards the terminals.  
After a long flight, they finally arrived at the Canary Islands. The weather was two times nicer and hotter than at home. When they came out from the airport, they get in into a taxi and went directly to the hotel, where they had booked their room.   
When they safely arrived there, Naruto went up to the receptionist girl. She was looking for their names in the guest list, when Naruto´s eyes captured a name. He leaned closer above and took a closer look.   
That name. John D. room 505. He tried to memorize it. Then with a quick move he stepped back. When the girl gave him the key and wished a good stay, he went back up to Sasuke.   
“You won´t believe it, Sasuke.”

“What?”   
“I will tell you, when we reach our room. It wouldn’t be nice if someone overhear us. So let´s go.”   
Sasuke looked at him with a confusing face.   
Their room or better said apartment was on the highest floor on the end of the hallway. Naruto put the card in the hole and the door opened.   
They stepped in. It was a quite luxury apartment. With everything they just needed and of course with a beautiful view on the beach and the ocean.   
Sasuke was bugged. “Tell me Naruto, what I won´t believe? What did you saw?” 

“When the girl was checking our names in the guest list I looked closer and notice that our victim that wealthy bastard can be found in this hotel as well. What a coincidence.”   
“Oh…. So there is high percentage that we will bump into him, huh?”  
“It seems so. But most importantly, we need to be prepared. Who knows, maybe he will also have a dinner at the hotel restaurant as we. So we better put those microphones under our clothes and also take the Dictaphone with us.”   
“If you say so, then let´s do it. But first we have some time before the dinner, I think a little nap, will not kill us.”  
“Agree. I am feeling like a tank went through me, so let´s have our beauty sleep. “  
And so they changed and went to bed and had their beauty sleep. When the time has come for the dinner, they got out from the bed, put on some proper clothes and went down. Of course, they put the microphones under their shirts, and also took the Dictaphone with them as well.   
When they arrived at the restaurant, they looked around but that bastard wasn’t present yet. But Naruto noticed that a place in the opposite corner is free and so he nudged into Sasuke into his ribs. 

“Hey, look there. The table is empty and from that place we can see when someone is coming. Let´s go there.”   
Sasuke looked in that direction. He was right. It was just a perfect place. And what is more the next table was also empty so there was a chance that that bastard will come and choose that table.  
“OK.” And so they went over there and sat down. They ordered their meals and behaved like normal ordinary couple. Even tough, Naruto was constantly watching the entrance door.   
And the wait brought its fruits. A tall man with silver hair and green eyes stepped in. He was wearing a dark suit and a dark tie. But he wasn’t alone. He came with a woman, who was a little overdressed and her make up better no comment. She pretend like she is the queen here and the other are just nothing compared to her.   
“Look Sasuke.”

Sasuke turned his head so he also could see that man with his company. Sasuke thoroughly examined him with his eyes.   
“I must say, he has a good taste in clothes, but I cannot say the same when it comes to women. She looks like a call girl who is clearly after his money.”   
“I agree. Her make –up is terrible and the outfit is total out of this place. I wonder where on earth he picked her up.”   
“Who knows….But for now we better shut our mouth, they are coming this way.”   
The victim and his company, how surprisingly chose the table next to Naruto´s. In the time, they sat down, the waiter brought Naruto´s and Sasuke´s order. Then he made his leave.   
Naruto pulled out the Dictaphone from his pocket and put it on the table behind the little vase which perfectly hided it.   
Not to be suspicious they began to eat but with one ear they listened to the conversation from the next table.   
“How was your day?” she asked him.

“Everything went according to plan and if this continue in this rate soon we will able to expand our business into foreign countries like USA, Jamaica… or even Europe.”  
“It sounds pretty good.”  
“Yeah, since that bastard Minato isn´t in the way anymore our business is flowering and it’s getting better and better.”  
“So you mean that you are glad that Minato is dead?”  
“Honestly yes. Even though, I must admit he was really talented and had nose for business. He knew how to deal with the problems and came up with solutions in no time. And also it amazed me, when I heard that just two years since he entered the business world he expanded his business into foreign countries. But however, his company was dominating the market not allowing the others company to reach their level, no matter how good they were. And that pisses me of. In that time I also began my business carrier. But as expected I wasn’t as successful as though I would be.”

“Interesting, what you are saying. But you were pleased that Minato person was dominating the market and so you decided to eliminate him from it…”  
“You are almost right. But I wasn’t the one who killed them. I just hired them according to the person who gives me the order to find some capable men who can cold-heartedly kill and are also professionals.”  
“Wait… so your role in that murder was to find capable killers?”  
“That is correct. And I must say, they did they job really well. The police have now closed the case as unsolved because of lack of evidence and witnesses who could have probably helped their work.” 

“So that means that the police are no more interfering with this case?”  
“Not really…. They stuck at one point and couldn’t found anything which would have said that these and these men have murdered them. There is nothing they could have done.”   
“Wau…. Even thought, two people have died but somehow I fell that you are relieved and happy that Minato isn´t in the business anymore.”  
“That is true. He just received what he deserved. He stoke his nose somewhere, he shouldn’t have done it. And it resulted up badly for him.”   
“You are not a little vicious, are you?”  
“Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No I have nothing against it. But aren´t you afraid, that maybe someone can get rid of you as they did with the Uzumaki couple?”  
“Why should I? Nobody knows except you and me that I was involved in the murder. So don’t worry and chill out. Nothing bad is going to happen, I am sure about it.”   
Naruto and Sasuke were listening and eating and tried to act as clam as they could. But hearing and absorbing those information was harder than they thought. Naruto was on the edge of standing up approaching that jerk and with a knife cut his head off. But he had to remain calm and pretending that he is just eating his meals and he has nothing heard at all. But one thing was sure. That jerk will pay a really high price. 

“Oh…. Don’t get mad at me I am just curious, who is that person who told you to find those guys?”  
“I am not mad. He is my good old friend – George. We were schoolmates in high-school and also at the college. We started working at a certain company together but after two years our paths parted. And it was ten years ago, when we got in touch again. And this time, he was the one, who wanted me to do him a favor. And I accomplished it, even in the beginning I was hesitating but then I gave in, after all he was one of my best friends and he also helped me out a lot recently.”  
It was more than enough for Naruto and Sasuke and so they finished with the eating and made their leaves. They went to the elevators and pushed the button.   
When the door opened they get in and Sasuke pushed the button and the door closed. They arrived before their apartment. Naruto was fishing in his pocket for the key.   
After they entered the apartment, they sat down on the couch.   
“Let´s summarize what we have.” Sasuke spoke up.

“So this John is a businessman as well. What a surprise… but putting all jokes aside…. As we could hear with our two ears he said that he was the one who hired and found those killers as a favor for his ex schoolmate and best friend George. “  
“… That is right…. “  
“So it seems that my father had lots of more enemies in business then allies. What a shame that everyone looked down on him, were envious on his abilities and talent for business.”  
“It looks like, Naruto. He was maybe to good and the others just couldn’t swallow the bitter pill of his success.”   
“You are right Sasuke. But do you know what? Even my parents have taught me and raised me the way they did and I am really thankfully for it, but I have already went off the right path and now I am on a path which can easily buried and destroy me and end up killed as well. But I won´t give up until I have found out the whole truth about my parents death and all the people, who were involved will not be death. I will not stop until then, no matter what.” 

“But don´t forget one important thing, Naruto. And that is that, no matter what you do I will always be by your side. You can rely on me not just as your accomplice but also as your lover. Don’t forget it okay?”   
Naruto pulled himself closer to Sasuke and leaned his head on his chest.  
“I know. Thank you for everything you are doing for me. You are the best out of the bests. That is for sure. I love you really much and without you I would have been in giant problems.”   
“You don’t have to mention it. It is natural to help the one who you love, out.”   
“But for now. What are we going to do?”  
“That is a good question. Itachi asked us to send the materials from the Dictaphone so it would be a good idea to send it to him ASAP.”   
“Yeah that is a good idea. I will do it right away.” And so Sasuke went up to the table, where his laptop was and sat down on the chair. He connected the Dictaphone with his laptop and downloaded the sound materials from it. Then he opened his internet browser and sighed in to his email account. Two minutes later he sent the materials into Itachi´s email box. 

“I am done.”   
“That was fast, to be honest.”  
“It wasn’t such a big deal. And now, what is next?”   
“Now is the time to create and settle the plan of the big action.”  
“When do you want to provide the kill?”  
“Let me think about it a little. What about tonight?”   
“Isn't it too soon for it?” 

“I don’t think it is too soon. I want to get over it ASAP. But there is still a problem. When and where would be the best to kill him and how?”   
“We need to catch the moment when he is alone. That bitch is clinging to him as she was a leech or something. “  
“You don’t say Sherlock. But there is still a problem Houston, which we need to solve. From where on earth we will know when and where he will be tonight? What if he plans to go out into the town or somewhere else??”  
“Thanks Obama for the headaches. Even though, you are right.”  
“Don’t mention it. But…. Wait a minute I have heard something during the dinner. Maybe it will help us.”   
“Are you serious? Why didn’t you tell me right away in the beginning? We could have spared a few headaches and problems.”   
“I am really sorry for it but I didn’t think at it that that info will be useful for us but as it seems it is a life and time savior for us.”  
“Don’t make me wait any longer, Sasuke and split it out already. What have you heard back there at the dinner?” 

“OK… ok… chill out bro…. you don’t have to get so mad at me…. If am not mistaken than he said that he wants to spend tonight alone and relax but tomorrow he will pick her up at her place and will go for a date or something in that sense.”   
Naruto paused in his thought. This changes the whole situation. “So, he is staying in the hotel, right?”   
“Yes, that what he said.”   
“Ok…. So…. What we have…. He is accommodated on the fifth floor. His room number is 505. Firstly we need to surely know that he is there. Because if he is not this whole action will become in vain and maximum I will be discovered. What I cannot allow to happen. “  
“But he surely must be at his room, because it is already half past 8 and he looked tired for me. I reckon that, he is now taking a bath or something.”   
“That is also a option …. But…. There is still… what if?” 

“Naruto believe me, I saw him. And he looked like he was struck by a car. So I insist that he is in his room. Don’t worry and just concentrate and put every your doubts and other disturbing thought aside and just focus on him. Ok?”  
“Yes. Thank for your “encouraging” words.”   
“Why I feel that you were just now sarcastic?” And he grinned.   
“And what if I was?”   
“Nothing just making sure that I should take your words with reserve.”   
“Hey… didn’t we just get off the point?”  
“….”

“I see. Nice try, but you failed. Maybe next time you will success.”  
“You have caught me. I just tried to bring you to other thought, but honestly I failed. I admit my defeat.”   
“…. No comment. Back to the task, we have to accomplish.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“You are not funny at all, but who cares.”

“There is no fun with you at all… Anyway, there is one question, which bugs me. How will you kill him?”   
“I have considered many alternatives. But honestly, none of them was much of my liking. And so I thought the easiest way how to kill him, is that I will sneak into his hotel room, approaching the bedroom where I will grab a pillow and smother him with it. Of course when I will 100% sure that he isn´t breathing anymore, I will take the pillow with me and leave everything like it was. What do you think?”  
“Not bad… You sounded like a real hetman right now. I approve and wish good luck.”   
“Thanks. Now the only thing we have to do is waiting..”   
“But how will you sneak into his room?”

“Bitch please those rooms are locked with a normal shaped key not like our apartments. So a hairclip and pair of gloves that is all I need. And of course I must be really careful not to be caught.”  
….  
Three hours later. It was half past 11. It was the highest time for Naruto to get ready and go. Sasuke stayed at the apartment. Naruto went up to the elevator and pushed the button. After some while the door on the elevator opened and Naruto got in. He pushed the button with the 5 number on it.  
When he reached the 5th floor he got out from the elevator and looked around. Luckily nobody was on the hallway. And so he went and searched for the room number 505.   
10 min later he found himself in front of the searched door. He carefully tried to open the door but it was of course locked. And so he fished out the hair-clip from his pocket and narrowed it and pushed into the lock hole. He looked around again to make sure that nobody is watching him. He exhaled in relief and continued. After two minutes he managed to unlock the door. He opened carefully opened the door. Then he quietly as a mouse sneaked into the room and carefully closed the door behind. It was dark everywhere so he had some problems in the beginning. But after a while he finally approached the bedroom. 

The victim was peacefully sleeping in the bed. Naruto looked around. Next to his head there was an unused pillow. He approached the bed from the opposite site and grabbed the pillow and went up to the other side where the bastard was sleeping.   
“This is for you jerk.” And with that he covered his face with the pillow and firstly slightly but then he pressed the pillow against his face with more and more force.  
Five minutes, he pulled away the pillow leaned closer to the mouth of the victim to check if he is still breathing.  
But he wasn’t breathing anymore. He couldn’t hear anything, not even his heartbeat and also his chest wasn’t moving up and down anymore. The mission was successfully accomplished. Then he grabbed the pillow and made his leave. 

He opened the door but before he stepped out he firstly checked if the air was clear on the hallway. Luckily, no one where there and so he went out from the room and carefully closed the door behind him. And then in rush he approached the elevator. He prayed for the elevator to be empty. When the elevator door opened, he exhaled in relief nobody was there. And so he pushed the button for the highest floor.  
When the elevator stopped he quickly got out and quickly approached his apartment.   
When he opened the door Sasuke was lying in the bed and watching TV. When he heard the noise of the opening door, he turned off the TV and got out from the bed.   
“How it went?” 

“Bitch please it was the easiest murder in my life. He doesn’t even fought back he was sleeping like a log. One in one, it was really easy.”  
“Thank god, you are safe. Are you sure nobody has seen you?”  
“Nope, I double checked before I got there and also when I made my leave. Don’t worry.”  
“And what should we do with this?” Sasuke showed with his finger on the pillow.  
“ I will leave it for now. But tomorrow I will put it in some black bag and when we will leave the hotel, we will get rid of him.”   
“But for now, all I want to do now is taking a hot bath together with you. What do you say?”  
“That sounds good. I am in. Shall we go?” and he reached out his hand and Naruto gladly accepting his hand went with Sasuke to the bathroom to take a long and well deserved bath.   
……  
To be continued :D


End file.
